painting_of_nine_immortalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keeper of Land and Sea
A woman of splendid beauty floated in midair. Dressed in white, she exuded a charm that shamed any earthly woman and an allure that shamed any heavenly creature. But her gaze was cold and her demeanor icy, as if she would freeze anything that came near. Their eyes met. Still bewitched by her beauty, Ling Xian made a polite inquisition, “You are the Spirit of the Hidden Territory?” “Ehem… not her, that would be me.” Another voice sounded in the vicinity. Ling Xian followed the voice and saw a middle-aged man lying beneath the beautiful woman. His face was ghostly white, his eyes deprived of life. He was lying on the floor as if physically bound by the power of the woman above. “If you are the Spirit of the Hidden Territory, then who is she?” Ling Xian was startled. However, he suddenly recalled the news regarding the awakening of the second Immortal. Inspecting the woman once more, he carefully asked, “You… are you the Keeper of Land and Sea? “You could call me that.” The woman nodded gently, her emotion unchanged. Ling Xian felt an enormous force overcome him. The presence of this woman froze time in its tracks. Keeper of Land and Sea – a name that defines history and not the other way around! These four simple words came crashing down as if a violent hailstorm. The air froze. Her presence took command and wrestled the light and life away from the Sun. “You…you are the legendary Keeper of Land and Sea?” The Spirit trapped in the body of the man exclaimed in awe, star-struck. The Spirit had existed for millennia. Even though he had always been confined to the Hidden Territory, he had been deeply engaged in the history of the Taoism Community. The Spirit was therefore profoundly aware of the significance of her presence above him. The Keeper of Land and Sea was undoubtedly the most stunning of all legends. Her wisdom celebrated as the history’s keeper; And courage that made the mountains and valley weep; Her beauty lit up the Cosmos as the hours and years stopped; The life of a hero was lonely at the top. These plain verses most brilliantly captured the impact of her existence. The Spirit was nearly frightened to death. He could not believe his eyes and ears. A legend of mythical proportions who went to sleep over 200,000 years ago was now floating in front of him, and with whom he had just been engaged in a battle! She stood on her tiptoes on an extended branch, light as a feather. Her regal figure appeared out of the world. Her skin glowed in the sun. Her eyes were misty, lips soft, features firm. A gust of wind blew aside her dress to unveil a formidable figure. The Ice Queen had woken from her long sleep, even the bravest of souls only dared to admire her from afar. She is the Keeper of Land and Sea. She is known as the Untainted. A proud name, fit for royalty. She rose during an epic warring period that nearly spelled the end of humanity. Armed with a lone sword, she paved a path to hell with the blood spatter and mutilated bodies of her enemies, saving humanity from the brink of extinction. She had fought countless battles throughout her life. From humble beginnings to ruling the known world. She had never experienced defeat. Her most magnificent victory took place on top of Lung Feng Peak, herself battling the most fearsome warriors from all ten enemy states, a battle which ended with her stomping onto the Peak, sending it and her enemies crumbling down into the valleys thousands of miles below. That was the defining battle which not only extended her winning streak but also solidified humanity’s undisputed dominance amongst the warring states. The Untainted thus inked her name into history as the uncontested leader of her generation. After a millennium had passed and young leaders of humanity everywhere began to emerge, the Untainted was finally ready to pass on her legacy. She chose Immortality, leaving behind myths and legends that continue to fascinate humanity today.